ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gotham City (100-1)
'Gotham City '''is a city on Pepar. It is infamous for its high amount of crime. History Foundation Gotham was established in 377 BBY. ''To be added Locations * Amusement Mile ** Burguer Bunny ** Final Offer ** GCPD Building ** Gotham Casino ** Gotham City Olympus ** Gotham City Radio ** Gotham Fish Monger's ** Gotham Sea Pier ** Hotel Gotham ** Krank Co. Toys ** Leslie Thompkins Medical Clinic ** Prawn Shack ** Scallop Bar ** W. White Building * Bristol ** Botanical Gardens ** Bristol Fire Station ** Cyrus Pinkney Orphanage ** Elliot Memorial Hospital ** Hell's Gate Refusal Service ** Urbarail Station * Burnley ** Comm Tower ** Cyrus Pinkney Crypt ** GCPD Building ** Hamilton Hill Building * Chinatown ** Ace Chemicals Processing Plant ** Bank of Gotham ** Clock Tower ** Gotham City Water Treatment ** Oblivion Bar ** Osamu Tower ** Urbarail Chinatown Station * Coventry ** Cale-Anderson Pharmaceutical Plant ** Koul-Brau Brewery Factory ** Lacey Towers ** My Alibi ** Trident Lab ** Wayne Industries * Diamond District ** Blaze Comics ** Daily Gotham ** Furniture Company ** Gotham Theater ** Gotham News Building ** GothCorp ** Royal Hotel ** Soder Cola building * Drescher ** Bank of Gotham (Drescher Branch); ** Killinger Department Store ** Pretty Dolls Parlor ** Trade House * Financial District * Gotham Pioneers Bridge * Grand Avenue ** Black Canary Club ** GCR Building ** Gotham City Herald Building ** Gotham Globe ** Gotham Tonight Building ** Grand Avenue Station ** Kaul Brau Building ** Klyce Theater ** Lacy's Department Store ** Midtown Mall ** ORB Theater ** Pauli's Diner ** Sartorico Building ** Soder Cola Building ** Twelve Tree Tower ** Wayne Tower ** Whesker Theater * Industrial District ** AmerTek ** Falcone Shipping ** Fumigations Otis Flannegan's ** Gotham Water Treatment ** Sionis Industries *** Sionis Steel Mill *** Sionis Meat Packaging Company ** Tricorner Naval * Kingston District ** Bank of Gotham ** Ferris Mall ** Gambi Store ** Grand Avenue Parking ** Harold's Repair Shop ** Heavenly Hotel ** Ranelagh Ferry Terminal * Otisburg ** Cobblepot Manor ** Osiris Cinema * Panessa Studios ** Dixon Docks West ** Gotham Lighthouse ** Panessa Movie Studios ** Urbarail Panessa Studios Station * Park Row ** Ace Chemicals ** Baudelaire Flower Shop ** Campaign Office ** Crime Alley ** Gotham Cathedral ** Hotel ** Magic and Props ** Monarch Theater ** Selina Kyle's Apartment ** Solomon Wayne Courthouse ** Strange Hunds * Port Adams * Ryker Heights ** Bruford Tower ** Gotham Stock Exchange ** Logerquist Towers ** Wayne International Plaza * Sheldon Park ** Fortfield Base ** Gotham Water Treatment * The Bowery ** Cyrus Pinkney Institute for Natural History ** Gotham Merchant's Bank ** Gotham Stripper Club ** Hat Shop ** Hotel Monorail ** Iceberg Lounge ** Jezebel Plaza *** Gotham Casino *** Gotham Coffee *** Gotham Perfumes ** Restaurant Maroni ** Subway * The Cauldron ** Falcone Shipping Warehouse ** GCPD Building ** Gotham Gas ** Gotham Herald Building ** Kord Industries ** Mendo Soap Co. ** Sionis Industries Warehouse * Wayne Manor Gallery To be added Trivia * Gotham's location is equivalent to the Netherlands. Category:100-1 Category:Locations Category:Pepar Category:Cities